Vocaloids: New Girl
by 101Tabby Cat101
Summary: No-one really knows what the vocaloids are like (you may think you do but a lot of that information is fanmade). Miku is the new girl at vocaloid highschool. No-one is really friendly (most spend their time alone). When a fight breaks out Miku ends up in detention on her first day. Can she make a turn around? and will this turn out to be a great adventure?
1. Chapter 1

Miku POV

I glanced at the gate, then at Luka. _Don't panic, it's just a high school….filled with super talented vocaloids_. Luka walked towards the school, I panicked. "Luka, don't leave me!" that sounded pathetic. "I mean, where are you going?" Luka turned and smiled as she pushed her glasses up her nose. _Why does where them? Her sight is perfect! I guess it makes her look older, I mean even though she's a teacher she's only a few year older than me and she's my best friend._ Luka spoke up "I need to teach, you need to go to your first class." Luka walked off. _Damn it!_ I glanced at my diary, my home room is room 15. I looked at the map in my diary.

I walked in, there were only about ten other students there. I sat at the back of the room. _Why isn't anyone sitting together, this is a room full of loners. _A girl with pink curly hair in pigtails walked up to me and spoke, "Hey are you the new girl?" _isn't it obvious._ "Yes, I'm Miku and…" she stopped me "Don't care, I'm Teto, I thought I'd just tell you.." a voice piped up behind us, "stop terrorising the new girl!" I turned to see a girl holding a biology book, she had short blonde hair, her name was Rin, it was written on her book. The bell rang.

A tall teacher with grey hair walked in, boring stuff – roll call, daily notices. My first two lessons were maths and PE, nothing happed, no-one talked to me. I sat outside the library and ate my recess. _Why is everyone so isolated?_ The bell went off. Art and chemistry were my next classes.

Lunch finally arrived, a girl with a long side pony tail accidently bumped me, she was on her phone again, I think her name was Neru. I stepped back and slipped on a banana skin. My bowl of noodles flew across the cafeteria it landed on Rin's twin brother Len. He flicked them off his head, but they landed on Rin. She went to throw her salad at her twin, but he ducked and it landed on a girl in the corner of the room, she had brown hair, I remember her from art – Meiko. Meiko slipped on the salad and fell in front of a really cute boy with blue hair (I think that's Kaito- he's soooooooo hot). His macaroni landed on the smartest girl in school – Gami, I mean Gumi. Soon the whole school was throwing food.

"Stop this now!"I turned to see a tall teacher with purple hair – Luka's boyfriend and fellow teacher Gakupo. "Who started this?" Every one pointed at us, somehow Meiko, Gumi, Rin, Len, Kaito and I had ended up in the middle of the room. "After school detention!" _My first day and I get detention._

I sat in detention, I'd been dreading this through out my last two classes – double English. Luka glanced at me and shook her head. _Great day to get detention,_ I though sarcastically. I wish I had my ipod, I wanted my music – it would help me escape my thoughts. Tap, tap, flick, flick, hum, hum, whistle, whistle, scratch, scratch, click, click. _What is that sound?_ I turned to see Meiko tapping her pencil on the desk, Gumi flicking through a book, Rin humming, Len whistling, Kaito sketching and Luka on her computer. _Their all in tune, _I tried to name the song. Popipo, _no._ world is mine, _no. _Romeo and Cinderella, _no. _Double Lariat,_yes!_ I decided to try and make this more bearable, I decided to sing. _Maybe I'll make some new friends?!_

hankei hachijuugo senchi ga kono te no todoku kyori  
ima kara furimawashimasu node hanarete ite kudasai

An 85 cm radius is as far as my hands can reach  
I'm going to show you now, so please stand back

_Everyone turned and stared, but Luka gave me a thumbs up and clicked the song on you tube – the actual music flowed through._

com

tada mawaru koto ga tanoshikatta kono mama de itakatta  
tada mawaru koto wo tsuzuketeitara tomarikata wo wasurete ita  
mawari no nakamatachi ga jibun yori umaku mawareru no wo  
shikata nai to hitokoto tsubuyaite akirameta furi wo shite ita

It was fun just to spin, and I wanted to stay that way  
When I just kept spinning I forgot how to stop  
My pals around me spun much better than me  
So I muttered, "Oh well," and pretended to give up

_Rin and Meiko started to sing as well- yay!_

com

hankei nihyaku-gojuu senchi wa kono te no todoku kyori  
ima kara ugokimawarimasu node hanarete ite kudasai

A 250 cm radius is as far as my hands can reach  
I'm going to start moving around now, so please stand back

_Gumi and Luka started singing. All the girls were up and dancing. Why weren't the boys?_

karamawaru koto mo tanoshikatta kono mama de itakatta  
karamawaru kono wo tsuzuketeitara mukuwareru to shinjite ita  
mawari no nakamatachi wa jibun yori takaku mawareru kara  
shita kara nagameru no wa kuni ga itai to suneta furi wo shite ita

com

It was fun to spin aimlessly, and I wanted to stay that way  
If I kept on spinning aimlessly, I believed something could come of it  
My pals around me could spin so much higher than me  
So I pretended to sulk when my neck grew sore from watching from below

_Finally Kaito and Len got up and joined in!_

hankei gosen-nihyaku senchi wa kono te no todoku kyori  
ima kara tobimawarimasu node hanarete ite kudasai

A 5200 cm radius is as far as my hands can reach  
I'm going to start flying around now, so please stand back

dou deshou? mukashi no jibun ga mitara homete kureru kana  
me wa mawari jiku mo bureteru kedo

What do you think? If my former self could see me now, would she be proud?  
Though I'm growing dizzy and losing my balance

_This is the most fun I've had all day!_

nijuusan ten yon-do katamaite nagameta machinami wa  
itsu no manika mita koto no nai iro ni somatte ita

The streets of the town, observed from a 23.4 tilt [1]  
Suddenly became a color I'd never seen before

hankei rokusen-sanbyaku kiro wa kono te no todoku kyori  
ima nara dekiru ki ga shimasu node hanarete ite kudasai

A 6300 km radius is as far as my hands can reach  
I've realized that I can do it now, so please stand back

hankei hachijuugo senchi ga kono te no todoku kyori  
itsu no hi ka mawaritsukareta toki wa soba ni ite kudasai

An 85 cm radius is as far as my hands can reach  
When I someday grow tired of spinning, please stay by me

_The song finished._ Everyone stood and stared for a while, but then burst into cheers. Girls ran up and started chatting to me while the boys high fived. After 5 minute of exchanges and compliments I realised these people were really nice. Luka winked at me then cleared her throat. She held up a sign.

**BATTLE OF THE BANDS**

**Sign up**

**Ages 13 – 21**

**3-9 members allowed**

**Battle Prize – the top 3 bands will be sent to 'Projet Diva Idol'**

**Idol Prize – CD will be produced and band will be signed with 'Project Diva Records'.**

We exchanged looks and nodded Meiko, Gumi, Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka and I signed up! _I can't believe it my first day and I have a bunch of new friends and I'm in a band! _Rin brought me out of my train of thought. "What should our band be called?" Len jumped up and down, "What about Len and friends? Or dragon breath? Or, or…." Rin punched his arm "Ow!" I saw Gumi and Meiko Whispering, I was curious. "What?" they glanced at each other and said at the same time "What about the vocaloids?" Kaito and I pratically screamed "Yes!" I blushed, he is so cute. Luka piped up "Vocaloids it is," I smiled. _This is great!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaito POV**

**(art class)**

"Do you have a green pencil?" I asked. Meiko turned around and took off her headphones.

"Pardon?" I smiled – she always has her music blasting, it's always been that way since we were little, we'd been friends since kindergarten. We knew everything about one another – proof: she's the only one who knows I have a crush on Miku.

"Green pencil?"

"Sure Kai-kun," she chucked me her pencil as I gazed at her drawing, it was a picture of a kitten sleeping in a cherry blossom tree. I thanked her as she put her headphone back on. I was drawing a picture of Miku holding a puppy with headphones. I heard a click next to me I turned to see Len smirking – he had just taken a photo of my drawing, if Miku sees that…..I had a bright red face, I tried to grab Lens phone. I started yelling (thank god the teacher isn't here) "delete it!"

"Not until I show Miku!" he suddenly stopped still as I realised Rin had him in an arm lock. Meiko picked up his phone and deleted the picture.

"Thanks Rin-chan, Mei-chan,"

Gakupo walked in, to see everyone working while Len lay on the ground.

"Len, this is no time to take a nap!"

"I 'm not sleeping, they attacked me sensei!"

"Who? Everyone else is working," Len looked around, grumbled and walked back to his seat next to Rin, she jabbed him in the ribs.

"Nice try Len-bozu," he grumbled again. The bell rang and I dashed out the door. Meiko, Rin and Len followed me. Meiko and Rin went to their lockers on the third floor. Len and I walked in silence to our lockers on the second floor.

**Miku POV**

"Hi!" I turned my head to see Meiko and Rin walking towards us, Gumi waved them over.

"How was class?" I smirked at Gumi's question – no matter what class it was it couldn't have been worse than maths with Teto's mum (substitute teacher). Meiko answered her question after nudging Rin.

"Someone put Len in a headlock," she rolled her eyes dramtically

"I didn't hear any objections when you took his phone!" Meiko stuck her tongue out and chucked her books in her locker. We walked into the cafeteria and grabbed our food. Meiko and I had chicken and leek pie, while Gumi and Rin had sushi. We looked around the cafeteria, the boys waved us over. Len had an egg salad sandwich while Kaito had a salad. Rin and Gumi sat either side of Len who was opposite Kaito. Meiko and I sat on either side of Kaito. I lushed slightly – I had a huge crush on Kaito, as did most girls at our school. I saw him talking with Meiko – I wasn't jealous of her because I knew they were just besties – just because your best friend is a hot boy doesn't mean anything! Kaito turned to me and asked how my day was, I replied saying "ok," I was interrupted by Gumi.

"Did you guys here about west side university?" that was the school right next to ours – it's huge.

"What about it?" I asked.

"you know how they have so much room and not enough students? Well, our school just bought the north and north-east wings!"

"So?"Len grumbled.

"So, those were all dorm rooms, they're turning Vocaloid high into a boarding school!" we all gasped

**Luka POV**

**(2 weeks later)**

I sat next to Gakupo at the board meeting. We were discussing the new Boarding scheme. I was ok with it, but one or two teacher were unsure. Haku didn't care. I felt Gakupo's hand squeeze my thigh.

"Not here," I whispered. I wondered what Miku might think of all this, when the phone went off. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello could you give Shion Kaito a message pleas? This is his mother,"

"Sure,"

"Tell him his brother is coming home tonight,"

"Ok, bye,"

"Bye!" I didn't Know Kaito had a brother, I sent Miki to tell Kaito. I returned to the meeting, we had told the students as of next term this was a boarding school, I didn't get what else there was to discuss.

**Miku POV**

We all lay under a cherry blossom tree eating chocolate chip cookies, pink petals floated down like pink snow. The peace was disturbed when I saw a flash of red, Miki was skating up to us on her rollar blades.

"Kaito, I have a message from the office for you," he lazily sat up.

"What?"

"Your brothers coming home tonight," then she skated off. Kaitos face was pale, he frowned, shook his head and laid down. Meiko's hand was now in a fist – her knuckles were white. I touched her shoulder, she looked at me then her hand. She unclenched her hand – cookie dust poured out, she'd completely ground it. I didn't understand. Kaito had a brother? Why was he angry? Why was she angry?

"What's going on?"

**Short chapter I know.**

** FYI **

**kun – boy (expresses familiarity), **

**chan - girl(expresses familiarity), **

**bozu – squirt/kid (boy),**

**sensei – teacher(in this context).**


End file.
